Something Between Us
by Hsh623
Summary: Prequel of The Bad X The Good, cerita seorang Park Chanyeol yang memiliki cita cita menjadi Agen FBI, seperti apa kisahnya Chanyeol di Amerika! Krisyeol, Boy x Boy,
1. Chapter 1

Author : ini prequel dari The Bad X The Good versi Krisyeol, semoga suka dan The Bad X The Good akan tetap lanjut, ceritanya di mulai dari Chanyeol yang mau ikut akademi polisi di Amerika untuk menjadi anggota FBI, Kris dan Chanyeol masih jadi anak sekolahan

Note : tulisan miring bahasa inggris

.

Prolog

Krisyeol

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, nak?" kata wanita yang terlihat tua tetapi tetap cantik

"Yak, eomma itu memang sudah keputusanku, aku akan pulang ke Korea sebagai anggota FBI, yaksok!" kata Chanyeol sambil menunjuk jari kelingkingnya,

"Oke, awas bohong ya! Rajin belajar dan jangan main main disana" kata orang yang dipanggil Eomma oleh Chanyeol

"Dah, eomma!" kata Chanyeol, mencium pipi eommanya, tingkah lucu Chanyeol membuat eommanya gemas, Chanyeol memberi lambaian lalu masuk ke dalam ruang tunggu di bandara, dan tujuan Chanyeol adalah Amerika!

.

.

.

Chanyeol POV

Halo namaku Park Chanyeol tapi teman temanku sering memanggilku dobi atau tiang listrik, sekarang aku sedang berada di pesawat menuju Amerika, ini adalah impianku bukan pergi ke Amerika tapi menjadi agen FBI, dulu ibuku waktu hamil aku suka nonton film action, dan ketular deh sama aku, makanya aku bakal jadi Agen FBI yang kayak difilm film ituloh, beruntung pihak Amerika menerima pelajar Asing, aku sangat bahagia membayangkan aku bakal kayak Taylor Lautner bisa berubah jadi serigala, tunggu salah salah maksudnya kayak Brad pitt di film Mr & Mrs Smith, karena kebanyakan menghayal aku mau molor soalnya ke Amerika memakan waktu hampir stengah hari, aahh, hidup sperti apa yang akan kuhadapi di Amerika?

.

.

.

.

.

Nah, sekarang aku sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah banyak sekali murid ajaran baru yang datang bahkan dari berbagai negara, aku takjub melihat sekolahnya yang luas dan terlihat senior senior mengenakan seragam dengan gagah, ngomong ngomong soal murid baru sebenarnya aku sangat gugup, bukan aku saja bisa kulihat anak baru lainnya juga begitu, mereka kelihatan gugup dan tegang,

"Kepada seluruh anak baru silahkan berkumpul di lapangan untuk upacara hari pertama" kata salah satu senior, anak baru berbondong bondong masuk ke pintu gerbang dan menuju lapangan termasuk aku, tapi karena aku membawa banyak pakaian koperku berat sekali, agak susah jalan membawanya, a karena kakak senior yang mengatakan jika lambat akan di beri hukuman, semua murid baru mulai berlari, jelas aku panik dan mencoba lari tapi koperku berat aku agak kesusahan hingga...

Chanyeol POV End

Bruk! Ada seseorang namja yang tinggi menabrak tubuh Chanyeol, hingga Chanyeol jatuh telentang dan kopernya terlempar hingga pecah, baju Chanyeol berserakan,

"Aish, sakit, Yak Kau!" kata Chanyeol pakai bahasa Korea, tangan Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang dan menunjuk wajah namja itu, sayang sekali tatapan tajam bagai elang namja itu menghipnotis Chanyeol matanya seolah olah mengatakan kau-tak-akan-lepas-dari-genggamanku, tanpa Chanyeol sadari namja itu sudah melewatinya, wajah Chanyeol memerah karena namja itu juga karena namja itu sudah tidak menolongnya, merusak barangnya malah berlalu pergi melewatinya, Chanyeol yang marah dia melempar kopernya yang pecah kearah namja itu, Yap tepat sasaran, oh no namja itu memutar badanya kebelakang, karena takut dengan tatapannya Chanyeol langsung kabur melupakan upacara murid baru yang akan terlaksanakan, Chanyeol terus berlari hingga dia sampai ke area yang seperti hutan untuk latihan gitu, Chanyeol berhenti dan mengambil nafas

"Matanya seram sekali, alisnya kayak anggry bird" kata Chanyeol, memegangi dadanya meraup banyak oksigen dan duduk di rumput hijau, tanpa sadar tertidur, lagipula anginnya sepoi sepoi

.

.

Byurr! Chanyeol merasakan wajahnya basah dia terbangun dan tersadar bawah hari sudah sore, bukan itu masalahnya dia disiram dengan air oleh para senior dan mereka memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan bengis salah satu senior membawa tongkat memukul wajah Chanyeol membuat wajahnya mengeluarkan darah dari sudut bibirnya, Chanyeol tidak mau melawan mereka adalah senior

"Bangunlah pemalas, apa kau tadi tidak menghadiri upacara? Berani sekali kau mau buat masalah di hari pertama!" kata senior yang memegang tongkat itu, Chanyeol berusaha berdiri menahan rasa sakit di wajahnya

"Maaf senior" kata Chanyeol, Chanyeol membungkuk tradisi orang korea biasanya,

"Apa maaf, sebaiknya kita memberi hukuman sehingga dia tidak akan berulah lagi!" kata salah satu senior itu dan mereka mulai memekuli Chanyeol dengan tongkat, Chanyeol mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya dipukuli tanpa sengaja dia mencoba lari menghindar dari para senior dia menabrak seorang namja dan mematahkan panahnya, bagaimana Chanyeol tau dia langsung bangkit dan melihat namja itu, namja yang tadi pagi dia tabrak

"Sorry!" kata Chanyeol, terlambat para senior sudah mengejar, Chanyeol mengumpat di balik tubuh namja yang terlihat besar itu, hei, Chanyeol kau lupa sudah merusak panahnya, para senior mendekat karena kaget melihat namja yang ada didepan Chanyeol mereka memberi hormat

"Maaf tuan muda anda melihat, pria berbadan tinggi badannya basah" kata salah satu dari mereka, namja itu menggeleng lalu para senior pergi, namja itu menghadap Chanyeol sekarang

"Apa masalahmu sehingga para senior mengejarmu!" marah namja itu, membuat Chanyeol kaget bukan karena dia marah tapi dia bisa berbahasa korea, pendengaran Chanyeol tidak salahkan

"Hei, aku berbicara" kata namja itu melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Chanyeol, sukses membuat Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya

"Aku hanya tertidur dirumput hijau dan melewatkan upacara murid baru" kata Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya membuat namja didepannya siap menerkam

"Ah, tapi jangan kau ulangi lagi, dan jangan lupa kau sudah merusak panah ku" kata namja itu

"Yak! Apa kau lupa kau merusak koperku sekarang kita impas" kata Chanyeol, melipat dadanya

"Ckckck" kata namja itu melempar Chanyeol dengan panahnya yang patah tapi bukannya menghindar tapi namja itu meleset melemparnya padahal jaraknya begitu dekat

"Kkkk, kau tidak bisa menyerang dari jarak jauh?" tanya Chanyeol, langsung mengambil panah yang patah itu dan melemparnya, sukses mendarat di tanda merah bulatan itu

"Hmm, lumayan, gini saja kau ajarkan aku melempar, memanah, semua hal yang berhubungan dengan jarak jauh dan aku akan memaafkanmu serta carilah kamar no.534, dan iji bonusnya" kata namja itu, memberikan plester rilakkuma ke Chanyeol lalu memasangkannua di jidat dan ujung bibir Chanyeol yang luka, Cahnyeol tampak familiar dengan plester ini

"Jangan bingung aku mengambil satu renteng" kata namja itu lalu pergi, meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan penuh kebingungan, setelah setengah jam bengong Chanyeol mulai mencari kamar no.534, dia membuka kamar itu, kamar untuk siswa seperti biasanya dia melihat 2 tempat tidur, 2 meja, dan 2 lemari, lemari mengingatkan Chanyeol dengan kopernya yang pecah yang sekarang tidak tahu berada dimana padahal semua bajunya ada disana membuat Chanyeol bingung mau pakai apa, Chanyeol hendak menuju tempat tidur, Bruk! Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia jatuh, dia terjungkal karena ada benda yang familiar, tunggu itu kopernya yang pecah tapi sudah di satuin lagi dengan plester rilakkuma, Chanyeol memegang dahinya dan tangannya satu lagi memegang kopernya yang penuh plester itu Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti,

Plester rilakkuma itu plester yang dibelikan ibunya untuk jika ada kejadian apa di Amerika, berarti namja tadi membuka kopernya, sekali lagi Chanyeol tersenyum

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Krisyeol

.

.

.

Aku Park Chanyeol, aku berada diatas balkon melihat para prajurit praurit yang sedang berbaris dari kanan hingga kiri denga rapi, mereka semua memberi hormat kepadaku kecuali saru namja jakung diujung barisan, hal itu membuat Chanyeol geram melihat aksinya, Chanyeol menyuruh salah satu pengawalnya untuk memberi pelajaran, ketika dia sedang memberi perintah Chanyeol terkena busur panah yang seperti namja itu serang kearah Chanyeol, Chayeol terjatuh dan mendongak ke atas namja itu sudah ada di atas pinggiran balkon berdiri dengan arrogannya, "Kau Kalah!" Katanya,lalu semua terasa gelap,

Gubrakkk! Chanyeol terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya, ya cuma mimpi pikirnya, Chanyeol memegangi pinggangnya yang hampir remuka akibat terjatuh dari atas itu, Chanyeol yang hendak mau berdiri dengan cara meletakkan tangannya ke sisi tempat tidur yang semalam kosong menurutnya, da merab dan terus meraba hingga menemukan hal yang ganjil, sesuatu yang tumpul dan panjang, eitss jangan negative thiking lagi lagi pikirnya, dia menekan benda itu hingga mulai berdiri setengah badan namun dia merasakan aura menusuk yang tak bisa dia jelaskan sangat mengerikan, dia menoleh ke kanan dan kaget melihat penemuan seonggok mahluk hidup yang bernama Yifan sedang terbaring di tempat tidur yang ia yakini semalam kosong,

"Apa kau tidak tau cara berterima kasih" marah Yifan dengan sura dingin dan datar yang mampu menggetarkan telinga setiap orang yang mendengarnya, Chaneyo menelan ludahnya

"Ah, Mianhe Yifan aku tidak tahu" kata Chanyeol langsung menunduk ala orang minta maaf dengan muka dobi pasrahnya itu

"Mianhe, MIANHE! Katamu!" Kata Yifan mulai berang,

"Yifan, aku kan tidak tahu jangan salahkan aku" kata Chanyeol

"Terus salahin siapa lagi, setan?!" Kata Yifan

Yifan tak habis pikir namja manis di depannya itu slalu membuat masalah dengannya dan selalu dia kena imbasnya dari pelemparan koper, hingga percobaan meremukkan hidung mancungnya itu, Yifan berdiri dia menarik baju namja itu, dia menarik namja itu keluar dari kamar, Yifan menarik Chanyeol membawanya menemui pelatih, maklum Yifan ayahnya adalah jendral di China jadi tak ayal kalau dia kenal para pelatih disini contohnya Max, Max adalah pelatih untuk mereka yang mau mengabdi sebagai FBI dan sekarang mereka di depan pintu yang tertulis FBI Trainer

"Yifan, kau tahu aku mau jadi agen FBI?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Kau bodoh atau apa, di atas meja kita kan tersedia seragam sekolah dan seragammu tertulis FBI" kata Yifan, oh Chanyeol melupakan hal itu,meremang bulu kuduk Chanyeol saat Yifan mulai mengetuk itu, "Yifan jangan seperti itu, maafkan aku" kata Chanyeol,

"Tiada maaf bagimu, manis" kata Yifan, Yifan sibuk ribut dengan Chanyeol tidak menyadari kalau pintu sudah terbuka munculah pria berbadantiang listrik lainnya maklum ini Amerika bung, banyak yang bodynya wow gitu, "ekhem, kalau berantem jangan di depan pintu pelatih, berantem itu di ranjang" kata Max

"What!? Hell no, ane masih lurus" kata Chanyeol kaget mendengar ucapan pelatihnya itu

"Yakin lo ngomong gitu mana ada namja lurus pake plester rilakkuma" kata Yifan mengejek

"Duh duh, mulai lagi nih ak kasih kamar biar bisa bergulat aja secara Live, anak Jendral Wu" kata Max, lagi lagi Chanyeol terkejut, Chanyeol bingung hari ini dia dapat banyak kejutan padahal perasaan di hari ini tidak ulang tahun

"Maaf Mister, dia anak siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol tampak ragu, menunjukan Yifan, Yifan memasang seringaian terbaiknya

"Anak Jendral Wu, dari China, apakah kau tidak tahu pas waktu baris berbaris Jendral Wu datang dan secara langsung oleh kepala Yayasan, Yifan diangkat menjadi ketua Asrama" kata Max santai

"What! What! HELL NO!" Teriak Chanyeol, sambil menutup mulutnya, mata brloknya makin membesar

"Iya sayang" bisik Yifan diteinga Chanyeol

"Nah, tujuan saya adalah menginzinka Chanyeol untuk tidak menghadiri pelatihan pertamanya karena saya yang akan memberinya pelajaran" kata Yifan tersenyun

"Oh, oke aku mengizinkannya" kata Max lalu mengedipkan mata, Yifan langsung menarik Chanyeol menuju lapangan khusus latihan

"Yakk! Aku bukan karung beras, lagipula kau jangan sok akrab ya, aku benci kau" kata Chanyeol berusaha menghentikan gerakan Yifan

"Akan ku ingat kata katamu, dan akan kubuat kau menjilat ludahmu" kata Yifan, makin menaeik tangan Chanyeol, dilapangan Yifan memilih tempat agak pijokan takut mengganggu yang nanti bakal latihan, karena ini masih pukul 6 kurang,

"Nah, Chanyeolssi ambil karung karung kosong ini lalu isi pake pasir itu" tunjuk Yifan, secara Yifan ketua Asrama mana mungkin Chanyeol gak nurutin malah yang tadi pagi memang salah dia makanya dia turuti alalagi para senior semalam aja hormat sama dia, Chanyeol mulai membuka karung ada 15 karung, Chanyeol mulai bekerja mengangkati karung karena pasir nya ada dipojok ujung sana jadi tau seberapa perjuanagan Chanyeol, peluh peluh dan keringat berjatuhan, bahkan matahari sudah keluar, Satu karung terisi Chanyeol meletakan karung itu

"Heii, siapa bilang boleh letak disitu letak balik keasalnya" kata Yifan dengan suara dingin macam gundoruwo lagi susah BAB, Chanyeol mendelik, mengangkat lagi karung itu balik, wow sensasinya luar biasa, jelas karung yang tadinya kosong jelas mudah diangkat sekarang yang sudah berisi sungguh menyiksa malah murid murid lain sudah pada berdatangan untuk melaksanakan pelatihan hari pertama mereka di lapangan, Chanyeol iri dengan mereka dia harusnya yang berada disitu sambil mengenakan seragam bukan pake piyama sambil dihukum namja yang semalam sempat membuatnya senyum senyum gaje dan super kesal sekarang, sedangkan si Yifan itu dikurumuni murid murid wanita walau memang murid wanita disekolah ini sedikit, Yifan tersenyum memandang Chanyeol yang susah payah mengangkat karung, sebetulnya di dalam hati Yifan sejak pertama kali dia menabrak Chanyeol alasan dia membantu Chanyeol, dia mengakui agak agak terpukau gitu lihat mata beloknya Chanyeol, dan disitu dideklarasikan kalau namja itu harus menjadi miliknya, makanya dia memaksa para staff disana untuk sekamar Chanyeol, padahal sebagai ketua asrama Yifan punya kamar tersendiri yang jauh lebih bagus dari murid biasa apalagi dengan status ayahnya, Yifan jadi mengosongkan kamarnya hanya demi mendapatkan hati Chanyeol

*FLASHBACK YIFAN VERSION*

aku kaget mendapat lemparan koper dari namja bermata belok itu, ada ada saja berani lempar tapi takut sama aku sekarang dia lari menjauh dariku, benar benar lucu, aku memegangi kepalaku yang sakit, aku jadi tersenyum senyum sendiri,

"Young Mr. Wu, kau sedang apa, ayo ke lapangan" kata namja yang sudah aku kenal, ya jelas dia teman appa ku, pelatih disini semua teman appaku, terus gimana aku bisa bahasa korea? Jawabannya aku pernah tinggal 5 tahun di Korea, dan namja di depanku ini juga orang korea, Shim Changmin alias Max, Appaku juga bakal datang diupacara hari pertama ini, aku jalan berlalu melalui Max, kalian tidak tahu dibalik wajah rupawannya dia adalah namja yang menyebalkan, aku bisa dikerjai habis habisan sama dia, aku sudah berada di lapangan, kulihat appaku sedang berbincang bincang dengan kepala yayasan, aku sangat benci ketika appaku menyuruh teman temannya untuk membantuku, siapa yang tidak kesal disaat semua orang berjuang untuk masuk, aku hanya tinggal panggil teman appaku, bahkan sekarang aku sangat malu berdiri di atas lapangan ini, aku menganggap segala yang terjadi di lapangan ini hanyalah angin lalu, bahkan ketika pengankatan ku sebagai ketua asrama

"Appa bangga samamu Yifan" kata appa sambil menepuk bahuku, aku melepaskan tangannya dari bahuku

"Seharusnya aku yang berterim kasih sama appaku" kata Yifan lalu pergi, di susul oleh Max

"Yakk, kau ini seharusnya merasa bangga dan bahagia sebagai ketua asrama" kata Max samvil jalan bersebelahan Yifan

"Kalau asal kerja keras orang tua itu sama saja bohong, sudahlah Max kau tidak tahu perasaanku" kata Yifan

"Aish, kau ini, kalau kau jadi ketua asrama kau bebas melakukan segala hal sesuka hatimu, kau juga boleh membawa Yeoja masuk ke kamarmu" kata Max

"Kamar" kata Yifan lalu terhenti,

"Kenapa Mr. Fan Fan?" Tanya Max juga ikut berhenti, Yifan mengambil jalan balik ke Pintu gerbang

"Yakk, jangan kau tinggalkan sesuka hatimu, sebetulnya siapa pelatih siapa murid disini" kata Max tapi mengikuti Yifan, Yifan telah menemukan hal yang ia cari, dia mengambil koper itu dan membaca stiker di koper itu tertulis 'Park Chanyeol', Max juga menengo hala yang dicari Yifan

"Max, kau bilang sesuka hatiku" kata Yifan memutar badannya

"Iya" balas Max lalu menyeringai," ada apa?"

"Aku mau sekamar dengan yang namanya Park Chanyeol" kata Yifan

"Tuhkan, kubilang menjadi ketua asrama menguntungkan" kata Max

"Shut up, cepat siapkan semuanya" kata Yifan mengangkat koper itu

"Dasar bossy" kata Max lalu menggaruk kepalanya, Max menunjukkan kamarnya tapi kamar itu masih kosong, jelas sang pemilikkan kabur dari upacara pagi jadi masih belum tau hal yang harus dia tahu di sini, Yifan meletakkan koper itu, mulai membuka koper itu yang sudah pecah itu, ada hal lucu lagi yang dimiliki namja itu membuat Yifan tertawa plester Rilakkuma, Yifan mengambil serenteng dan memasangkannya di koper Chanyeol, setelah selesai Yifan tersenyum melihat karyanya

Skip Time

Aku mengendap endap lalu memasuki kamarnya dengan Chanyeol, ketika masuk lampunya sudah mati, pasti Chanyeol sudah tidur, sebelum juga ikut tidur aku memandangi eajah Chanyeol, lalu tidur, semoga mimpiin aku Chan

*End of FLASHBACK*

Yifan kaget Chanyeol malah bengong setelah selesai mengangkat semua karung, jongkok memandangi mereka yang latihan, sungguh iri hati Chanyeol, Yifan mendekati Chanyeol lalu menggeplak kepalanya Chanyeol

"Siapa bilang sudah boleh menghayal, susun ini semua jadi Pyramid tapi disamping pasir itu" kata Yifan

"What, jadi aku harus ngangkut kesana lagi, Shit!" Kata Chanyeol

"Your language " kata Yifan,"Ppali!"

"Sok bilangin orang menghayal yang dari tadi bengong siapa ya, gak ngerasa" kata Chanyeol membuat Yifan sadar kalau dia juga bengong tadi

"Yakk, Chanyeol kau! Setelah latihan kau harus menyapu lapangan" kata Yifan merasa menang dengan ucapannya

"Aissh, hebatnya cuma soal suruh suruh orang" kata Chanyeol, mereka berdua tertawa bahagia tanpa sadar menjadi pusat perhatian semua murid, bagi Yifan melihat wajah kesal Chanyeol membuat dia tertawa, sebaliknya Chanyeol juga begitu,

Selesai sudah tugas Chanyeol, sekarang sudah pukul 4 sore tak terasa lama juga dihukum si ketua asrama tonggos itu, Chanyeol menuju ke kamar mandi untuk para murid yang gabung itu, gila loh ini rekor pertama Chanyeol di hari biasa mandinya pas jam 4 sore, Chanyeol masuk kesalah satu bilik, mulai mandi sambil mendengdangkan kereta malam versi YKS,

Yifan baru mau mandi setelah ngerjain dobi jadi jadian kayak Chanyeol sudah lewat beberapa menit setelah dia kerjai Chanyeol tapi Yifan masih senyum senyum aja kayak orang iklan chiptad*n, tapi ketika dia masuk kamar mandi dia mendengar suara malaikat sedang bernyanyi dangdut, ketika dia mencari sumber suara ternyata Shoimah versi korea lagi nyanyi sambil mandi, bedanya shoimah korea bodynya tinggi menjulang dan punya jakun, Yifan terpukau sekaligus tergoda maklum Yifan kan Dewa Mesum, liat yang nude aja langsung pengen hajar, Yifan datangi Chanyeol dan langsung menghimpit tubuhnya

"Yiyifan, kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Mianhe" kata Yifan, lalu mencium Chanyeol

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Krisyeol

.

.

.

.

Kris melumat bibir Chanyeol dengan rakus tanpa memberi jeda, Chanyeol yang berusaha mengelak kesusahan karena kekuatan cengkraman tangan Yifan lebih besar jadi lelah melawan dan membiarkan Yifan melakukan sesukanya, akhirnya Yifan mengakhiri ciumannya dengan mengecup bibir Chanyeol

"Sungguh manis" kata Yifan dengan senyuman ala om-om mesum, ini kesempatan Chanyeol kabur disaat Yifan lengah, Chanyeol mendorong Yifan hingga tersungkur, Chanyeol mengambil bathrobenya dan keluar dari kamar mandi itu tanpa sadar Yifan sudah menyusulnya karena takut dikejar Yifan, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menuju taman tapi sayangnya sedang hujan, tapi keadaannya yang takut di kejar membuat Chanyeol tetap menembus hujan itu

Yifan kebingungan mengejar Chanyeol yang lari, dia tau kelakuannya kurang ajar tapi tidak perlu sampe lari juga kali kan bisa dibicara baik baik, aigoo malah diluar hujan, Yifan melihat seorang murid berlari membawa payung menuju dirinya, tanpa aba-aba Yifan menarik payung itu dan menembusnya

"Aku pinjam dulu ya!" Teriak Yifan, orang yang diambl payungnya itu hanya bisa terdiam

.

.

Chanyeol meratapi dirinya yang hanya pakai Bathrobe ditengah tengah hujan, malah dia masih murid baru, masih belum tau tentang sekolah ini, dia kebingungan malah hujan nya lebat dia kehilangan arah andai Yifan datang menyelamatkannya, loh kok malah Yifan yang ada di dalam otaknya setelah Yifan telah melakukan nista terhadapnya masih saja mengharapkan namja brengsek itu, sekarang Chanyeol hanya bisa meratapi kebodohannya yang pake acara kabur itu.

'Puk'

Chanyeol merasakan ada yang menyentuh bahunya, dia menoleh ke arah sesuatu yang menyentuhnya, mata tajam itu, shit, apa tadi malaikat lewat ketika dia mengucapkan kalau ia ingin Yifan menyelamatkannya, tolong ingatkan Chanyeol kalau malaikat lewat

"Chanyeol, kau tak apa?" Tanya Yifan khawatir

"Aa-" kata Chanyeol namun terhenti ketika Yifan memeluknya, terlalu mendramatisir?

Yifan memeluk Chanyeol lalu menarik tangannya melewati hujan yang lebat, Chanyeol speechless, dia hanya mengikuti arah Yifan membawanya, dia masih ada di dalam dunia khayalan setelah dipeluk pria china-canada itu, akhirnya mereka sampai dikamar Yifan mendorong Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar mereka lalu menutup pintunya

"Mianhe Chanyeol, mandilah dan lupakan hal yang terjadi hari ini" kata Yifan lalu pergi meninggalkan pintu itu, Chanyeol yang berada di dalam kamar bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa kata kata Yifan, apa kata dia tadi melupakan? Melupakan first kissnya bagaimana bisa, dasar naga tonggos kalau ngomong selalu sukanya saja, Chanyeol betul betul marah, dia tak mengerti apa maksud Yifan menikmatinya lalu pergi begitu? Kalau dia masuk Chanyeol akan meninju wajah tampannya itu, sekarang dia mandi dulu

Setelah mandi yang segar Chanyeol menunggu Yifan datang kembali tapi hingga pukul 10 malam namja tiang itu tidak datang datang membuat Chanyeol khawatir, malah tadi Yifan juga basah basahan bareng dia, dia pasti sakit, jadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk keliling mencari Yifan meski dia sebetulnya kurang tau struktur sekolah ini, dengan membekalkan obat demam dan senter Chanyeol mulai perjelanjahan di malam itu, merinding bulu kuduk Chanyeol, siapa yang tidak takut jalan jalan di malam hari di tempat yang super luas dan super sepi, Chanyeol heran mana guru yang biasanya bakal keliling mengecek anak anak asrama kok tidak ada, kan kalo ada dia visa nanya keberadaan Yifan, Chanyeol mendengar suara suara sayup sayup seperti 'hihihi' membuat bulu kuduk nya makin merinding, dia lari hingga tanpa sadar dia menabrak pintu, jalan buntu, ya tuhan kenapa hari ini Park Chanyeol selalu kurang beruntung, Chanyeol memegang jidatnya yang sakit dia memukuli pintu yang membuat dia kejedot itu, meski itu salah dia, hingga pintu itu terbuka dan memunculkan pemilik kamar yang tak lain dan tak bukan Wu Yifan,' kok bisa si tonggos ada disini' batin Chanyeol

Chanyeol kemudian melihat arah pintu yang tertulis kata 'Ketua Asrama' membuat Chanyeol bertindak lucu bikin Yifan geli seperti menunjuk nunjuk wajah Yifan dengan tanda di pintu kamar itu, membuat Yifan tertawa terbahak bahak

"Kau itu lucu sekali" kata Yifan, lalu mengelus pipi Chanyeol yang langsung merona

"Eh-" kata Chanyeol lalu terlihat ketika Yifan meletakkan minuman kaleng yang hangat di pipi Chanyeol, wajah Chanyeol makin merah antara perbuatan Yifan atau hawa panas dari minuman kaleng itu

"Kau pasti kedinginan? Ayo masuk" kata Yifan, membawa Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar milik Ketua asrama itu, Chanyeol hanya bisa menganga melihat fasilitasnya lebih mewah dan jelas lebih bagus dari kamarnya, bahkan di dalamnya ada dapur tersendiri Chanyeol menganganga takjub sambil mengerjap lucu membuat Yifan makin gemas dengan Chanyeol

"Kau duduklah, aku akan membukakan kaleng ini untukmu" kata Yifan lalu ke arah dapur, Yifan pun beranjak pergi, Chanyeol melihat Yifan menjauh,duduk di atas ranjang yang pastinya sangat lembut itu tak terasa matanya langsung berat dan dia tertidur, Yifan yang kembali hanay bisa tersenyum melihat malaikat tuhan yang lucu ini tidur diatas ranjangnya, Yifan membelai lagi pipi Chanyeol lalu mengecup bibirnya lebih keras hingga berbunyi

"Kau milikku Wu Chanyeol" bisik Yifan lalu mulai tidur di atas sofa

.

.

Esok pagi, Chanyeol mendengar ada yang mengetuk kamarnya (?) Dia menuju sumber suara padahal nyawanya belum terkumpul, pebampilannya sungguh berantakab dengan rambut acak acakan serta kancing baju yang terbuka sendiri(?), dia datang sambil mengucek matanya, dia membuka pintunya

"Ya, ada apa?" Tanyanya, ketika dia membuka pintu, muncullah seorang maid yang seperti akan membawa makanan

"Anda siapa?" Tanya maid itu kaget mencoba menutupinya

"Park Chanyeol, ini makanan untuk Yifan ya?" Tanya Chanyeol, membuat maid itu makin panik karena dia tau itu untuk Yifan si ketua asrama

"Apa kau tidur disini semalam?" Tanya maid, Chanyeol mengangguk, membuat maid memperhatikan penampilan Chanyeol dari atas hingga bawah yang berantakan, lalu masuk ke dalan membawa makanan, maid itu mendengar Yifan lagi mandi lalu keluar, Chanyeol menutup pintunya, maid itu langsung lari ke koridor tanpa sadar Chanyeol, Chanyeol masih belum sadar balik lagi tidur yang nyaman bagaikan surga itu

1..2..3...

"Akkhhj!" Akhirnya Chanyeol baru sadar kalau dia tidur di dalam kamar ketua asrama dan dalam keadaan sangat memalukan gimana maid itu melihat air liurnya kan gak lucu, Chanyeol langsung memukul mukul kepalanya dengan bantal,

"Ada apa sih Chanyeol pagi pagi sudah jerit kayak yeoja virgin aja" kata Yifan yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan keadaan topless dengan handuk yang terlilit di pinggang membuat Chanyeol hanay bisa meneguk ludahnya dan memperat pelukannya pada bantalnya, 'seksi' pikir Chanyeol, tapi yifan makin mendekat Chanyeol juga makin mundur hingga kepala tempat tidur hingga tinggal beberapa cm lagi jarak mereka, Chanyeol melihat bibir seksinya Yifan ingin memekik keras namun dia namja, dia masih punya harga diri, dia memukul Yifan lalu lari dari kamar itu, Yifan hanya bisa memegangi kepalanya yang sakit dipukul Chanyeol

"Dasar unik" kata Yifan tersenyum,

"Aku baru tau orang dipukul malah senang" kata seorang namja yang menyandarkan dirinya di pintu kamar dirinya membuat Yifan kesal

"Diam kau Max!" Kata Yifan lalu menutup pintunya

"Yakk, aku gurumu, dasar tak sopan" kata Max

"Sudah bersenang senang semalam tidak aja aja" kata Max, lalu pergi

.

.

Ketika Chanyeol berjalan di koridor, dia menjadi pusat tatapan murid murid disana, orang orang itu sperti siap memakannya, Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah dan jalan terus menuju lapangan mencoba mengabaikan

"Bukankah dia yang di hukum ketua Yifan, katanya dia semalam tidur dengannya loh" kata salah satu orang itu

"Oh benarkah betapa murahannya" kata orang lainnya

Yifan yang melihat Chanyeol dari jauh hanya bisa merasa prihatin, malah kupingnya terbakar mendengar hinaan orang orang dungu ini, membuat Yifan naik pitam, Yifan juga ingin menidurinya tapi itu tak akan terjadi pasti Chanyeol akan menendang adik kecilnya, mencium aja di tolak hingga terjungkang apalagi meniduri, no way

Tiba tiba Yifan terbelalak melihat segerombol gadis yang mengelilingi Chanyeol lalu melemparinya dengan telor membuat Yifan makin naik pitam, dia menghampiri Chanyeol lalu memeluknya melindunginya dari lemparan telor, membuat gadis gadis itu panik lalu berhenti melakukan aksinya, di lapangan di hadapan semua orang seorang ketua asrama memeluknya, lalu ada benda kenyal yang bermain dibibirnya, ah, si ketua itu menciumnya

.

.

.

.

TBC

Author mau minta maaf lamaupdate karena lagi PKL sibuk, tapi thanks review dan yang mau read ceritanya


	4. Chapter 4

Krisyeol

.

.

.

'aku tak menyangka kalau yifan akan melakukan ini kepada ku, masalahnya ini bukan untuk mempermuah segalanya malah mempersusah, orang orang kan bakal curiga' batin Chanyeol, setelah melakukan adegan mendramatisir itu Yifan melepaskannya lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang akan memulai latihannya, semenjak hari itu semua orang menatapnya dengan sinis, Chanyeol sanagat risih tentunya, dan semenjak hari itu Yifan tidak tidur sekamar dengannya, mereka hany saling sapa jika mereka lewat, ada rasa tak rela di hati Chanyeol, seperti Yifan akan hilang dari hadapannya padahal Yifan telah berjanji untuk melindunginya, untuk mengurangi kecurigaan orang orang Chanyeol latihan terus hingga menjelang malam, hari harinya selalu penuh dengan latihan bahkan dia memenangkan sebagai murid teladan.

Sekarang Park Chanyeol sedang menuju lapangan karena mendengar katanya ada pengumuman penting, semua orang berbondong bondong datang ke lapangan untuk mendengar pengumuman itu, ketika sudah berbaris dengan rapih muncullah ayah dari Yifan, yah siapa yang tak mengenal jendereal Wu dari cina yang terkenal kejam, dengan kepala FBI, semua orang disana memberi hormat kepadanya termasuk Yifan yang berdiri di barisan khusus untuk murid murid terbaik, yang pastinya tidak ada Chanyeol disana, Chanyeolkan hanya murid teladan, meski skill menggunakan senjata jarak jauhnya sangat baik

"ya, saya akan mengumumkan bahwa di adakan sayombara dimana akan dilaksanakan dua bulan lagi, pemenangnya akan menjadi anggota FBI tanpa menamatkan sekolah ini, caranya gampang hanay beradu gulat dengan tiap anggota yang mendaftar, pendaftaran akan dibuka hingga tengah malam setelah itu akan ditutup" ujar sang kepala FBI lalu membubarkan barisan tawaran itu sangat menggiurkan, bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang akan menolaknya, bahkan Chanyeol sudah menjatuhkan air liurnya, dia langsung mendaftarkan diri

Lain Chanyeol lain pula Yifan, setelah acara pengumuman itu, Yifan menemui ayahnya di belakang lapangan, terasa suasana tegang antara tuan wu dan pangeran Wu satu ini

"kau akan ikut sayombara inikan nak, buat baba mu bangga" kata tuan Wu

"maaf, tapi aku tak tertarik, aku tak mau cepat cepat kerja" kata Yifan, membuat tuan Wu marah

"dasar anak sialan kenapa kau keras kepala sekali sih, aku harus apa membuat mu jinak" kata tuan Wu

"bawakan aku Park…, ani" kata Yifan, lalu pergi karena hampir keceplosan, tuan Wu menyeringai mendengar sedikit bocoran kelemahan Yifan

"Park" kata tuan Wu

.

.

"yeay, aku sudah mendaftar, aku harus menang, meski gulat bukan keahlianu" kata Chanyeol riang menuju kamarnya setelah berlatih hingga pukul 10 malam, sebenarnya ia ragu untuk mengikuti lomba yang bukan keahliannya habis mau gimana lagi, dia harus buat bangga ummanya, dan membawa marga Park. Chanyeol tadi sudah memulai berlatih gulat yang sederhana dari gurunya, untuk para pelatih disana pengertian, bukan hanya dia yang dilatih sih semua peserta yang ikut, sekarang waktunya Chanyeol untuk ke kamarnya, ketika ia masuk hal yang pertama yang dia lihat adalah tempat tidurnya Yifanyang kosong, Chanyeol menghela nafas sebetulnya dia rindu dengan namja yang hampir melecehkannya itu, entah kenapa pelukannya bikin Chanyeol betah gitu, Chanyeol meregangkan badannya lalu mandi

.

.

 _"eomma… eomma? Eodiseo?" tanya seorang namja kecil yang kelihatan bingung karena kepalanya celingak celinguk kesana sini, seperti mencari sesuatu, namja itu mulai menangis dan lari kesana sini mencari ibunya, hingga dia mendengar suara jeritan dari arah kamar kedua orang tuanya, dia agak menpercepat larinya ketika sampai betapa terkejutnya ia, dia melihat ibunya sedang dijambak oleh namja dengan luka bakar di wajahnya, eommanya menoleh kearahnya_

 _"yifan, lari nak!" kata sang eomma yang terdengar lirih itu bahkan membuat orang prihatin mendengarnya, namun dengan kejinya namja itu menarik kepala eommanya, hingga darah sang eomma mengenai wajah tampan namja kecil itu, wajar sang penjahat memiliki wajah seram dan tangan berotot dan badan besar, setelah membereskan sang ibu, penjahat itu mengejar Yifan, namun namja kecil itu lari, lari terus hingga dia terjatuh di depan pintu kantor appanya, dia mendengar pembicaraan sang appa_

 _"apa kau sudah membereskannya?" tanya sang appa_

 _"sudah tuan, tapi tinggal anak kecil itu"_

 _"ah sial, kalo begitu kapan kapan saja, sepertinya aku masih membutuhkannya" katanya_

 _" baik tuan"_

 _Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi Yifan membuka pintu itu lalu kaget melihat sang appa sedang berbincang dengan pembunuh ibunya yang kejam, di saat itu Yifan sadar bahwa sang appa nya tak pernah menyanyanginya, Yifan lari karena si muka terbakar itu mulai mendekat lalu.._

"AHHHHHH!" teriak Yifan, ternyata hanya mimpi pikirnya, ya walau itu sebetulnya itu bukan mimpi memnang kenyataannya, sang ayah menyuruh orang untuk membunuh ibu dan dirinya meski ia selamat, dia yakin suatu saat nanti appanya akan membunuhnya juga, ingat disaat sudah tak di perlukan?

Dengan keringat yang berccuran akibat mimpi itu dan rasa takut luar biasa, Yifan mengilingi kamarnya gelisah, dia butuh kehangatan dan kenyamanan dari orang yang bernama Park Chanyeol, tapi apakah dia masih punya muka setelah dia lakuakan beberapa bulan terakhir, dengan penuh keyakinan dia butuh pelukan hangat dia menuju ke kamar namja bernama Park Chanyeol, ketika dia sampai dia langsung membuka pintu lalu menemukan Chanyeol yang baru selesai mandi dengan handuk yang masih terlilit di pinggang, Yifan yang melihatnya langsung memeluknya, kenapa dia bisa masuk? Ingat ini kamarnya dulu jelas dia punya kunci yang lainnya, Chanyeol kaget mendapat pelukan hangat dari naga tonggos setelah keluar dari kamar mandi

"Channn"bisik Yifan lirih di kuping Chanyeol layaknya menggoda membuat pipi Chanyeol bersemu merah

"Yifan, kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol polos

"aku butuh ketenangan Chan, seperti ini saja untuk 10 menit kemudian, ku mohon" kata Yifan, dan Chanyeol pasrah di peluk hingga 15 menit kemudian, karena canggung Chanyeol yang cerew pun membuka suara

"Yifan, apa kau tak mengikuti sayombara?" tanyanya

"sorry, gak level" kata Yifan

"yadeh, tuan kepala asrama, FyI aku ikut lho" kata Chanyeol satu kata polos itu membuat pertahanan Yifan runtuh seketika, dia mulai gila seperti gigit jari, mengingat kata kata ayahnya, lalu mengelilingi kamar dan akhirnya berhenti, tingkahnya membuat Chanyeol gelisah dan ingin memeluknya lagi

"Chan ini jam berapa?" tanya Yifan

" jam 10.45 kenapa?" kata Chanyeol, Yifan malah lari langsung menerobos pintu kamar Chanyeol meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terbelongo dan langsung garuk kepala lihat pintu kamarnya yang retak

Besoknya,

"yifan, kok kau ada di pelatihan ini, kan ini hanya untuk yang ikut syombara?" tanya Chanyeol

"ya aku ikut" balas Yifan melipat tangannya

"untuk apa, katanya gak level" kata Chanyeol

"untuk melindungi Princess sepertimu" kata Yifan santai

'YAKKKKKK!"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Krisyeol

.

.

.

.

Yifan POV

'Alasanku untuk ikut sayombara ini bukan karena tua bangka sialan itu, tapi ad sisi di dalam diriku tak rela membiarkan Chanyeol mengikuti sayombara ini, ada hal jahat diluar sana, dan pekerjaan ini tak cocok untuknya, apa aku perlu membuatnya menyerah dan berhenti" pikir ku

Aku melihat dia sedang berlatih dengan Max, dia sedang memasang kuda kuda dan mulai meninju ninju udara, eksperinya, semangatnya, itu membuatku terdenyum, dia sanagt menggemaskan, apalagi bibir Chanyeol yang basah dan mengkilap akibat keringatnya, meski aku ikut latihan ini, aku tak perlu serius toh aku bakal menang, tidak yakin?

Dulu ketika aku berumur 15 tahun, aku menghajar ayahku sendiri hingga dia tak bisa jalan selama 3 hari habis itu aku yang dihajarnya sampai tak bisa jalan 6 hari, kenapa bisa begitu? Ayah ku pada saat itu mengatakan akan memberikan apa yang aku inginkan sebgai hadiah ultahku dan kalian tahu sendiri pilihanku

Jadi aku tidak takut kalah dalam sayombara ini, meski lawanku seorang senior, lagi aku memandang Chanyeol, Hahaha, lihatlah dia akan jatuh saat disuruh untuk melawan Max, sudah kuduga hal ini bukan pekerjaanya, meski dia ahli menembak dan memanah, aku bangkit dari dudukku dan menghampirinya yang jatuh mencium tanah

End of Yifan POV

Chanyeol terjatuh karena tidak bisa menyeimbangi kecepatan Max pelatihnya pada saat disuruh one-on-one, tapi meski begitu dia tidak menyerah karena dia langsung bangkit dari posisi tidak elitnya tadi

Hap

Chanyeol kaget saat ada sesuatu yang menarik pinggangnya, lalu menaikan tubuhnya ke atas bahu seorang namja, ya dia kenal siapa orang itu Yifan layaknya Chanyeol adalah tas sekolah

"Max, aku pinjam muridmu, dia sudah menjanjikan sesuatu padaku" kata Yifan

"Yakk! Wu tonggos, turunkan aku!" Teriak Chanyeol lalu menjambak Yifan, tragedi memalukan ini membuat seluruh murid disana Speechless, pasalnya anak Jenderal cina dijambak tidak elitnya oleh seorang namja yang pernah digosipkan dekat dengannya

"Berisik! Mau aku lempar ke Amazon?!" Teriak Yifan lalu hendak melempar Chanyeol tapi dibals dengan gelengan Chanyeol

"Bagus, jadilah anak baik dan nurut, aku pinjam ya Max" kata Yifan lalu membawa pergi Chanyeol keluar gerbang sekolah, Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah dan memajukan bibirnya, sesampainya diluar Chanyeol merasa bingung, kenapa Yifan membawanya ke dalam mobil?

"Nah, Chan kau tunggu sebentar aku mau ambil keperluan latihan kita nanti" kata Yifan lalu pergia, tapi tangannya terlanjur ditarik Chanyeol

"Latihan?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Kau lupa janjimu saat aku menolongmu, ajari aku untuk melakukan penyerangan jarak jauh" kata Yifan, Chanyeol sebetulnya hampir lupa dengan janjinya itu semenjak Yifan yang mengabaikannya

"Terus kau mau bawa aku kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Ke hutan Amazon" kata Yifan langsung dihadiahi teriakan Chanyeol

"MWOO!"

"Aigoo, hanya bercanda, dihutan yang dekat sekolah kita, disana ajari aku berburu" kata Yifan, Chanyeol bernafas lega dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di mobil, Yifan pun sudah siap menyelesaikan perlengkapan mereka

Di perjalanan Chanyeol mengingat sesuatu, apa tidak apa apa mereka pergi dari sekolah seperti ini

"Yifan, apa nanti kita tidak kena marah karena keluar dari sekolah?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Yifan yang sedang menyetir, Yifan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol sejenak

"Tenang saja, kau lupa aku anak siapa" kata Yifan sambil memasang Smirknya

"Ya, ya aku tahu tuan Wu" kata Chanyeol

Perjalanan mereka hanya dilanda kesunyian hanya ada lagu di radio yang menemani sekarang sedang berlantun Adele - Hello, membuat Chanyeol menguap, lalu mengganti salurannya, masa iya dijalanan dengarin lagu ballad yang ada sipir terbuai lalu tertidur dan terjadi yang namanya Kecelakaan, Chanyeol tak mau, saluran telah terganti

"Selamat siang para pendengar Kiss FM , hari ini saya akan membacakan curhatan dari salah satu pendengar setia Kiss FM, dengan Pen name Kris..."

'The heck' dalam hati Chanyeol entah mengapa dia merasa firasat buruk dan familiar, dia seperti mengenal siapa itu Kris, tapi kenal dimana ya, apa di jonggol(?) Molla

Sedangkan namja disamping Chanyeol senyum senyum gaje, karena kok bisa ya, surat yang dikirimnya dibacakan pas Chanyeol ganti saluran, ajaib gitu, mungkin ini namanya takdir(?) Untung Chanyeol gak sadar ekspresi autis Yifan yang gelisah mengenai suratny itu

"Oke saya akan bacakan, awal aku ketemu dia, aku langsung terpesona dengan mata bulatnya yang bersinar, aku tak seharusnya terpesona karena aku menghancurkan kopernya, saat aku mencoba bersikap dingin, dia malah memukul ku dengan kopernya lalu lari, aku sebetulnya tidak ingin dia merasa takut karena itu aku membetulkan kopernya, semenjak itu kami mulai dekat lalu aku menciumnya dan membawanya tidur di tempat tidurku dan terjadi lah salah paham, bukan begitu maksudku, aku ingin dekat dengannya namun aku takut, aku ketakutan tapi aku butuh pelukan hangatnya, sekarang aku merasa ada hal yang buruk yang akan ia alami tapi aku harus berbuat apa tentang perasaan ini.

Oke baik kepada pendengar kami yang bernama Kris, coba dekati saja dia dan minta maaf segala hal yang telah kau perbuat lalu nyatakan cintamu, setelah itu kau bisa melindingunya dari dekat malah bisa bercinta dengan-...'

"Apaan sih acara gak berbobot, penyiar radio kok frontal banget ngomongnya" marah Chanyeol lalu mematikan radionya, padahal wajahnya sedang memerah karena cerita itu mirip dengan nasibnya, apa Yifan membuatnya, no way, gak mungkin Yifan semelankolis itu, mungkin cuka kebetulan

Sang namja satu lagi malah sedang asik memikirkan untuk mengikuti ajaran dari penyiar itu namun dia bingung dia harus kapan minta maafnya, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing,

Bosan kembali menyelubungi perasaan Park Chanyeol jadi dia langsung menghidupkan lag radio padahal baru 15 detik lalu ia matikan

"Nah sekarang kita akan memainkan lagu yang cocok untuk pasangan kris dan orang yang disukai Kris"

Berlantunlah lagu tentang cinta yang tak terbalas bukan karena ditolak namun tak bisa terungkapkan, Taylor Swift - You belong with me -author gak nyambung-

Dan Chanyeol serta Yifan menikmati musik radio hingga sampai di tempat tujuan mereka, setelah sampai Chanyeol hendak membantu Yifan membuat tenda namun di larang katanya bakal ngerusak kulit Chanyeollah apalah, padahal untuk apa Chanyeol jauh jauh ke amerika kalau bukan memperkeras kulitnya, jadi Chanyeol hanya bisa diam termenung di salah satu batang pohon yang tumbang

Chanyeol menghayalkan radio yang dimobil tadi padahal itu bukan dirinya namun jantung Chanyeol tak henti hentinya berdetak, Chanyeol memegang dadanya wajah nya mulai memanas, dia menutup matanya

"The Water is wide, i can't cross over..."

Srakk... Srakk...

"Heii Chan, kenapa berhenti bernyanyi?" Tanya Yifan yang tiba tiba muncul

"Aniyo, sudah selesai?" Tanya Chanyeol, diangguki oleh Yifan

"apakah kau mendengar suara rumput?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi

"Tidak tuh, oh ya tadi lagu siapa yang kau nyanyikan?" Tanya yifan

"Itu lagu dari film Pure Love, gara gara dengar radio tadi keingat alurnya tentang cewek yang mau jadi penyiar radio, dan lagu itu dia nyanyiin buat orang yang disukainya" kata Chanyeol

"Kalau gitu coba nyanyi lagi" pinya Yifan

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Supaya aku bisa jadi orang yang Chan cintai" kata kata Yifan malah membuat Chanyeol tertawa terbahak bahak hingga hampir nangis

"Hahaha lucu sekali naga tonggos, aku tak menyangka kau bisa melawak" kata Chanyeol sambil memegang perutnya, Yifan hanya bisa tersenyum getir

Srakkk... Srak...

"Suara itu lagi" kata Chanyeol lalu mencari sumber suara dan ternyata didekat mereka ada seekor babi hutan

"Yifan, kemari, ambilkan peralatan memanah, disini ada Babi " kata Chanyeol, dan munculah Yifan dengan segala peralatan berburu

"Wah, lumayan nih, nah ajarin aku berburu" kata Yifan lalu disetujui Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengambil panah dari tangan Yifan lalu meemposisikannya lagi di tangan Yifan dengan benar di ikuti tangannya yang menuntun Yifan dari belakang,

"Nah, sekarang kau fokus ke target mu, lalu jika sudah yakin bkal tepat sasaran lepas anak panahnya," kata Chanyeol namun masih memenuntun tangan Yifan dari belakang, Yifan mencoba fokus, namun karena tinggi mereka hampir sama deruan nafas Chanyeol menerpa ke leher Yifan membuat kefokusan Wu Yifan Buyar, Yifan malah meneguk ludahnya dan berkeringat, malah dia mulai tirn on dengan posisi ini, dimana Chanyeol ada sangat dekat dan rapat dengannya, terasa lagi terpaan nafas Chanyeol dilehernya membuat Yifan tak fokus dan menyerah

"Akhh, sialan" lalu Yifan membalikkan tubuhnya dan menjatuhkan tubuh Chanyeol ke rumput membuat posisi yang sangat intim, dengan Yifan yang mengcengkram tangan Chanyeol, babi buruan mereka pun lari

"Kenapa kau selalu membuat ku tidak fokus namun sekaligus nyaman" kata Yifan lalu mengendus leher jenjang Chanyeol

"Yi-yifan, babinya" kata Chanyeol gugup, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, ini adalah posisi paling berbahaya

"Kekeke, bahkan saat seperti ini masih memikirkan babi, kau memang lucu tapi hal itu yang membuatku suka padamu" kata Yifan lalu mencium bibir Chanyeol dengan ganasnya, Chanyeol hendak memberontak namun gagal karena power Yifan lebih kuat

Tanpa mereka sadari dari tadi kegiatan mereka sedang diawsi oleh seseorang

"Tuan, Tuan muda Wu sesang bersama dengan Park Chanyeol di hutan sekitar sekolah"

"Baiklah awasi terus" balas sang tuan dari telepon

TBC

Author mau minta maaf lama update, lagi puasa soalnya, author cuman mau bilang kalo bakal tamatin Something between Us dulu baru The bad X The Goodnya biar nyambung alur ceritanya, dan mau ngingetin Tragedi Chanyeol itu cuma sebatas akting dan profesionalitas percayalah kalau bibir Yeollie kita cuma milik FanFan


	6. Chapter 6

Krisyeol

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol hendak memberontak namun tenaga Yifan terlalu kuat sehingga ia mulai mengalah nafasnya mulai terengah dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menikmati segala perbuatan Yifan kepadanya, Yifan mulai membuka kancing seragamnya satu satu, dan mengeranyangi tubuhnya lalu memberi ciuman ciuman di beberapa tempat di tubuh Chanyeol

"Akhh!" Teriak Chanyeol setelah mendapatkan Bitemark dari Yifan

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Tenang saja aku tak akan memyakitimu, diam dan nikmatilah" kata Yifan sambil melanjutkan kegiatan nistanya

Yifan memintlirkan nipple Chanyeol, Chanyeol pun mendesah keras lalu membuat ekspresi minta lagi, lalu memainkan yang di bawahnya meremas hingga Chanyeol klimaks

Chanyeol pun lemas sudah mendesah berkali kali, lalu hendak tidur namun Chanyeol menarik dagu Chanyeol

"Eiitss, Princess siapa bilang kau boleh tidur, kau juga harus membuatku merasa nikmat" kata Yifan lalu menunjukkan selangkangannya yang sudah keras dan menggembung, tanpa aba aba dia membuka celana Chanyeol lalu mengeluarkan si Junior dan mengarhkan ke depan pintu surga Chanyeol, karena terkalut napsu Yifan langsung mendorong sekuat tenaga sehingga Chanyeol menjerit dan mengeluarkan air mata, Shit! Ini sangat menyakitkan, Yifan tanpa perasaan terus mengeluarkan masukan miliknya,wow ini sangat enak kenapa pas di kamar mandi dia tidak langsung meniduri Chanyeol

"Akhh, Ahh, akkh!" Chanyeolmenjrit kesakitan bukan kenikmatan meski dia tetap klimas berkali kali. Bahkan sekarang dia sudah pingsan tapi Yifan masih saja mengerjai Chanyeol

"Akhh!" Teriak Yifan akhirnya dia sudah merasa puas, Yifan pun merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Chanyeol, wow, bagaimana dia lupa kalau dia mengerjai Chanyeol di hutan, dan sekarang juga sudah sore, dia pasti sudah menjadi monster, lihatlah pipi Chanyeol basah dengan bekas air mata, dia sunggh jahat lagi lagi membuat Chanyeol takut padanya, Hah! Nanti pas Chanyeol sadar dia akan minta maaf, sekarang dia perlu bersih bersih dan membawa Chanyeol ke tenda

Setelah bersih bersih dan meletakkan Chanyeol ke tenda, Yifan mendengar suara rumput bergoyang apa itu babi yang tadi? Dia keluar tenda dan mengecek rupanya itu adalah salah satu orang suruhan babanya, Yifan tertawa

"Apa kau melihat aksi ku secara live, wow bravo man!" Kata Yifan lalu menepuk bahu orang itu

"Maaf untuk tidak kenyamannya tuan muda tapi tuan yang menyuruh saya dan anda sekarang harus menemui tuan ada hal yang perlu dibicarakan" kata orang itu

Yifan paham itu tandanya ayahnya tau hubungannya dengan Park Chanyeol dan itu bahaya bagi Chanyeolnya, dia akan bicara baik baik dengan ayahnya, nanti dia akan kembali

.

.

.

.

"Hai, anak nakal dari mana saja kau?" Kata Tuan Wu

"Bukannya baba sudah tau jawabannya?" Balas Yifan

"Yifan, aku hanya ingin mengasih petuah supaya kau sadar, aku adalah ayahmu, aku pasti selalu inginkan yang terbaik untukmu, jadi jauhilah anak korea itu belajarlah dengan baik lalu banggakan baba, jangan libatkan dia lagi, itu mengganggu kosentrasimu soal jodohmu appa akan cari tenanglah sayang" kata tuan Wu, Yifan sudah menebak apa yang akan dikatakan ayahnya itu tapi biarlah dia untuk bersama Chanyeol untuk sementara, ya sementara karena dia tau ayahnya tak akan mengijinkannya berhubungan dengan Chanyeol untuk seterusnya

"Oke, tapi beri waktu aku seminghu bersamanya lalu aku akan menjalani hidup seperti biasa" kata Yifan

"Baguslah jadilah anak baik Yifan dan banggakan baba" kata Tuan Wu

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya, dia sadar dia tidak lagi di atas tanah namun sudah di tenda dengan keadaan telanjang dan berantakn, Chanyeol meremat selimutnya

'Yifan itu jahat, i hate him so much!'

TBC

Yeay, author balik! Sorry updatenya lama author baru selesai PKL semoga memuaskan meski sedikit next chap semoga lebih panjang


	7. Chapter 7

Krisyeol

.

.

.

.

Yifan kembali ke tendanya dengan Chanyeol sambil memikirkan pekartaan dari ayahnya secara matang matang, bagaimana dia meninggalkan orang yang dia sayang, sekarang bukan itu yang terpenting tapi reaksi dari Chanyeol setelah bangun tanpa dia di sampingnya pasti dia akan memikirkan yang tidak tidak. Dia melihat gundukan selimut di dalam tendanya terdengarlah suara isakan, buru buru Yifan menyibak selimut yang menutupi gundukan itu, ternyata Chanyeol'nya' yang sedang menangis, sungguh dia tak tega melihat Chanyeolnya yang menggemaskan itu menangis sesegukan, Yifan mau memeluk Chanyeol namun tangannya di tepis jauh oleh Chanyeol, Chanyeol ketakutan bak melihat hantu sambil merapatkan tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Chan, gwaenchana?" Tanya Yifan -_-

"Me-men.. Jauh lah" ucap Chanyeol terbata

"Mianhe, jika aku menyakiti mu, aku melakukan itu karena aku mencintai mu" kata Yifan lalu mencoba mendekati Chanyeol

"Lalu, kenapa kau menyakitimu, dasar naga tonggos ini sakit tau!" Chanyeol bangkit lalu menjambak rambut Yifan dengan brutal, sang empu hanya pasrah

"Ya, Chanyeol jika kau marah lebih baik kau jambak aku dari pada kau pergi menjauh dariku" kata Yifan sambil di jambak dan pasrah

"Iya, emang mau dijambak sampe botak biar jadi tuyul tonggos sekalian" kata Chanyeol yang berhenti menangis malah semangat menjambaki Yifan sekuat tenaga tanpa sadar selimutnya sudah melorot

'Glup'

Yifan meneguk ludahnya melihat pemandangan di depannya tersuguh Junior imut Chanyeol yang masih berlumuran sperma dan tidak hanya itu meski dijambak Yifan melihat ke atas kemudian jreng.. Jreng... Tubuh polos Chanyeol dengan penuh kissmark buat Yifan horny

Chanyeol penasaran kok Yifan diam aja dijambak dengan rasa penasarannya dia melihat ke bawah arah kepala Yifan dan dia sudah tau alasannya, Oh Wu Yifan kau makin membuat Park Chanyeol makin geram

"Naga Tonggos!" Teriak Chanyeol layaknya gadis perawan

"Mati Kau Wu Mesum!" Teriak Chanyeol lagi lalu menendang Yifan hingga terjukang keluar dari tenda

"Akkhh!"Yifan meringis menahan rasa sakit punggungnya yang jatuh di tanah dengan tidak elitnya, kalau ngamuk Park Dobi bisa jadi mengerikan rupanya, Yifan pun tersenyum melamun sendiri, tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengintip dari tenda

"Aigoo Angry Bird Pabo, di tendang malah senyum senyum sendiri" kata Chanyeol lalu mengenakan bajunya yang tadi

.

.

Yifan yang melamun, membuat Chanyeol memiliki ide jahil, ya Chanyeol sudah pakai bajunya,

1..2..3..

"Wu...Yi...Fan..." Ala hantu hantu di film film

"Ya ampun, hei dobi kau pikir mempan Wu Yifan tak mempan sama kuntilanak gonjes" kata Yifan baru bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya

"Aissh, kau ini padahal niatnya baik, mau ajakin masuk tenda kan udah sore Young Mr. Wu mau tidur luar" kata Chanyeol lalu melipat tangannya didada

"Ciee, ceritanya baikan nih" kata Yifan sambil naik naikin alis

"Ya sooman, Channie salah apa digagahin sama anak alay" kata Chanyeol dramatis lalu masuk tenda

"Yah, yah, malah kabur, aku boleh masuk tenda kan?" Tanya Yifan heboh

"Iyaloh, sebelum aku berubah pikiran" kata Chanyeol

Yifanpun masuk tenda dan tidur di samping Chanyeol tidak ada yang berbicara senyap sepi hanya suara lalat yang terdengar hingga

"Fan kau serius pas bilang kalau suka sama aku" kata Chanyeol

"Bukan suka tapi Cinta, My dobi" jata Yifan

"Please jangan alay lagi, jangan sampe aku bilang namaku Reina aku mulai sekarang gak suka tonggos" kata Chanyeol

"Seriuslah, kalau gitu kenapa juga aku tidurin Chanyeol, lagipula hubungan badankan hanya untuk suami istri yang saling cinta, nah Chan cinta gak sama fanfan?" Kata Yifan

"Dibilang jangan Alay malah makin menjadi jadi" kata Chanyeol

"Cinta gak?" Kata Yifan dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Chanyeol, Wajah Chanyeol memerah

"Cinta sih tapi gak jadi ah Chan suka sma orang yang giginya rapi" kata Chanyeol sambil manyun manyun bibir menggoda Yifan

Yifan yang gemas langsung mencium bibir Chanyeol dan setelah itu mereka tertawa bersama hingga tidur terlelap berharap tidak ada hari esok yang dapat memisahkan mereka, mereka kekasihkan? Mereka telah menyatakan cinta mereka kan?

.

.

Pagi pun tiba, oke Park Chanyeol bukan tipe orang bangun pagi dengan suasana hutan dengan yang anginnya sepoi sepoi meningkatlah tingkat magnet yang menarik tubuh Chanyeol untuk tetap tidur

"Woii, Dobi wake up! Katanya mau ngelatih orang" kata Yifan yang ternyata sudah mandi dan berpakaian olahraga siap untuk latihan hari ini

"Eomma, jangan bangunin Channie hari inikan hari libur" kata Chanyeol ngelantur

"Tapi nak hari ini kau sudah janji sama pacarmu yang tonggos itu lho" kata Yifan yang suaranya ditiru ala ala Ahjumma

"Ihh, eomma sok tau deh Channie dah punya pacar atau belom" kata Chanyeol masih menutup mata

"Taulah orang pacarmu katanya mau ngelamar Wu Chanyeol katanya" kata Yifan masih ala tiruan, mendengar kata Wu membuat Chanyeol terbangun

"Pagi pacar" kata Yifan menyapa Chanyeol yang masih masang muka ngantuk

"Pagi juga pacar" kata Chanyeol

"Ciee dobi punya pacar" kata Yifan menggoda

"Ciiee Naga tonggos juga punya pacar, kok mau yang tuh orang"kata Chanyeol

" alah iya juga ya kok mau ya, kecuali dia juga titisan naga, tapi ngomong pacarmu siapa?" Kata Yifan pura pura gak tau

"Kamu" kata Chanyeol sambil malu malu

"Kalau aku, juga kamu" kata Yifan

"Iihh, udahan drama picisannya , ciee yang sekarang aku kamu ngomongnya" kata Chanyeol

"Ciee yang belum mandi" kata Yifan langsung kena timpuk bantal sama Chanyeol

.

.

Setelah Chanyeol mandi, mereka pemanasan lalu jogging mengelilingi hutan sambil jogging mereka juga bercanda canda yang aneh aneh contohnya pas lewat sungai

"Fan, lihat ada buaya, lagi nganga tuh" kata Chanyeol yang berjarak agak jauh dari buayanya, gak mungkin di depan buayanya

"Kenapa emangnya?" Kata Yifan

"Kalau kita nikah undanganya paje kulit buaya ya" kata Chanyeol

"Enggak ah, kan buaya jelek cakepan lagi naga, lagian pacarku kok tega banget sama binatang" kata Yifan pasang muka sedih

"Idih jangan puppy eyes segala please, kalau gak mau kulit buaya kulit kamu aja deh" kata Chanyrol polos

"Kok kulit aku?" Tanya Yifan bingung

"Tapi Yifan naganya, lagipula nyari naga tuh dimana?" Kata Chanyeol sewot

"Issh, oke sekarang untuk hiburan tebak tebakan yok" kata Yifan

"Yokk!" Balas Chanyeol semangat, membuat buayanya bergerak

"Kayaknya kita harus ganti lapak" kata Yifan di anggukin Chanyeol

Mereka sampai di daerah yang dianggap aman tanpa ada binatang buas, dan tidur geletakan sambil ngehadap langit biru pagi,

"Jadi apa tebak tebakannya" tagih Chabyeol

"Tebak kalau naga sama dobi nikah anaknya jadi apa?" Tanya Yifan sambil naik naikin alis, Chanyeol mikir sambil pasang muka serius

"Siluman ular putih" jawab Chanyeol

"Kok bisa?" Yifan

"Mudah aja dobi putih, sama naga kan bisa berevolusi jadi ular" Chanyeol

"Teettoot, salah " Yifan

"Kalo gitu, Harry potter, kan dobi sayang Harry, kalo gak Sun go kong" kata Chanyeol buru buru

"Salah semua, emang betul ya kata orang kalo Park Chanyeol iti idiot kelas kakap" kata Yifan sambi geleng geleng kepala

"Terus apaan? Susah sih pertanyaannya" kata Chanyeol

"mudah aja menurut alih Al-Jabar itu jawabannya anak kita" kata Yifan sambil melipt tangannya di dada

"Loh kok anak kita?" Kata Chanyeol cemberut

"Gampang Aku naga Chan dobi, jadi jawabannya anak kita" kata Yifan

Otak Park Chanyeol masih posisi Loading Please Wait...

Dan ketika 100% berfungsi langsung ngegeplak kepala si naga tonggos, si naga langsung lari disusul sma Dobi sungguh pagi yang menyenangkan semoga pagi lainnya sama juga akan seperti ini

TBC

Udah kocok perut belum? Susah banget dapat feeling romantisnya couple satu ini bawaanya pengen nistain aja terutama Yifan, Than You for reading and review, Once more time Thank You


	8. Chapter 8

Krisyeol

.

.

.

.

4 Hari Kemudian di hutan

Seorang namja tiang sedang bersembunyi di balik semak semak sedang memanatau sang mangsa yaitu kelinci yang tengah memakan umpan wortel yang iya berikan, perlahan tapi pasti dia mulai mengangkat panahnya mengarahkan kepada si kelinci tadi, lalu *crash* tepat sasaran, namja tadipun keluar dari sarangnya

"Wow, sate kelinci untuk makan malam" kata namja tiang itu yang ternyata Yifan

Yifan kok bisa menggunakan panah? Ya, beberapa hari yang lalu Chanyeol menepati janjinya kepada Yifan untuk mengajarinya, untunglah Yifan mudah tanggap orangnya, meski ada beberapa adegan harus ada kegiatan Yifan yang ngegrepe grepe Chanyeol pas latihan, meremas tangan Chanyeol saat nagarahin Yifan gimana cara megang panah, sama dicium kalo tepat sasaran, Chanyeol juga ngajarin pakai senapan, pistol, dan sejata jarak jauh lainnya. Yifan menuju camp mereka

"Ciee, yang berhasil berburu sendiri" goda Chanyeol setelah sampai camp

"Iya dong pacar siapa coba, nih ada kelinci nih untuk di sate" kata Yifan lalu nyodorin kelincinya ke Chanyeol, tentu si dobi kaget

"Astaga, naga tonggos, sejak kapan jadi kejam gini, binatang imut imut kok di bunuh" keluh Chanyeol

"Iih, syukurin dong apa yang ada, tenang aja kelincinya gak imut kok, masih imutan pacar aku lagi" kata Yifan sambil naik turunkan alis

"Sumpah nih orang susah banget ngelurusin otaknya yang udah mereng" kata Chanyeol

"Kan yang buat otak aku mereng kamu" kata Yifan

"Cih najong!" Kata Chanyeol lari

"Loh kok lari nih kelinci mau di apain?" Tanya Yifan

"Kau sate aja sendiri" kata Chanyeol sewot

Yifanpun tersenyum lalu memikirkan sebuah ide yang menurutnya akan membuat Chanyeol senang untung Chanyeol masuk tenda jadi dia bisa persiapkan

-skip at night-

'Kriiiuukkk!'

Bunyi suara perut Park Chanyeol yang sedang meratapi soal tadi sore saat menolak makan sate kelinci, abisan kelincikan imut mana mungkin namja berkuping dobi ini tega memakannya

'Kriiiuuukkk!'

Bunyi sekali lagi perutnya, sangat sakit yang Chanyeol rasakan padahal ini sudah lewat jam makan malam, Chanyeol kira Yifan akan memanggilnya pas makan malam tapi tidak, mungkin Yifan marah karna hal tadi, dengan inisiatif sendiri ia pun keluar dari tenda dan tidak menemukan apapun dan siapapun alias gak ada makan malamnya dan juga Yifan. Chanyeol pun bercelingak celinguk ria, sampai matanya bertemu dengan bunga kesukaannya Baby Breath, langsung dia samperin dan kutip, ternyata tidak hanya satu tapi ada banyak di susun di sepanjang jalan setapak, Chanyeol pun mengikuti arah bunga itu dan tetap mengutipnya. Sesampainya di bunga terakhir ketika Chanyeol menaikkan kepalanya hal yang paling pertama ia lihat adalah padang bunga Baby Breath yang dibelakangnya ada air terjun, mulut Chanyeol berbentuk 'O' dengan mata berbinar 'ini sangat daebakkk!' Dalam hati kecilnya

Ketika sebuah tangan bergoyang di depan wajahnya, " apakaah kau tak apa?" Tanya Yifan yang pakai kemeja

'Heck, dimana dia membeli kemeja itu di hutan? Di semak semak?' Pikir Chanyeol

"Hey, hey jangan melamun" kata Yifan

"Ooh, Yifan" kata Chanyeol masih ngeblank

"Kemarikan bunganya, biar kuletakkan di vas" kata Yifan lalu mengambil bunga tadi dan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol menuntunnya ke sebuah batu yang sudah tertata rapi dengan taplak meja, lilin, makanan, vas bunga, dan dua bangku

"Silahkan duduk " kata Yifan menarik bangku, lalu meletakkan bunganya di Vas, kemudian ikut duduk

"Silahkan makan hidangannya steak kelinci ala Wu Yifan" kata Yifan, Chanyeol tanpa basa basi lanhsung memakannya dengan rakus mengundang senyuman dari Yifan

Chanyeol mulai memakan steak kelincinya perlahan

"Emm, mashita!" Kata Chanyeol sambil mengancungkan jempol

"Siapa dulu dong kokinya, Wu Yifan" kata Yifan bangga lalu mulai makan, mereka terlarut dalam 'Candle Dinner' di tengah hutan, setelah mereka selesai Yifan mulai membereskan piring piring

"Yifan, kalau aku punya cucu nanti, misal nih mereka tanya kakek kencan pertama kakek dimana? Terus aku bakal jawab di hutan makan steak kelinci" kata Chanyeol lalu tertawa

"Salah, kan masih ada di kelilingi bunga Baby Breath dan latar air terjun kan? Lagipula itu bukan cucu kau saja, mereka juga cucuku" kata Yifan

"Cucumu?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Ckckckck, kalau ditanya cucu kita manusia paling tidak peka adalah Park Chanyeol yang sekarang jadi Wu Chanyeol" kata Yifan

"Idih, naga tonggos ngegombal, jadi gak naga tonggos lagi dong tapi naga gombal" kata Chanyeol

Mereka tertawa di bawah sinar bulan, namun hanya Yifanlah yang terpana melihat Chanyeol tertawa meski eksperisinya agak derp tapi akibat efek cahaya bulan jadi cantik gitu, Yifan sampe ngences ngelihatnya, Aha! Yifan punya ide, dia baru ingat ada air terjun di belakang

"Yeol?"

"Makasih, ya Yifan, udah kasih memori terindah di hidup aku, aku gak bakaln lupa sama hari ini" kata Chanyeol, membuat Yifan tertegun

"Mestilah, dan ada satu hal lagi yang perlu kita lakukan untuk malam ini" kata Yifan

"Apa?" Kata Chanyeol

"Yeol, aku kepanasan, mandi di air terjun yok?" Tawar Yifan

"Ogah ah, nanti masuk angin" kata Chanyeol

"Please, untuk lengkapin acara date kita" kata Yifan

"Ya udah, tapi kau duluan ya" kata Chanyeol, Yifan sangat gembira langsung buru buru membuka jas dan kemejanya lalu lari ke air terjun, begitu pula Chanyeol, ketika di dalam air mereka sma sam telanjang bulat dan sangat canggung jadi saling tak berhadapan meski Yifan suka mengintip ke arah Chanyeol

"Yeol aku gosok punggungmu ya?" Tanya Yifan dan dibalas anggukan sama Chanyeol mungkin dia malu

Yifan mulai menggosok punggung Chanyeol tapi malah gosokan sensual yang di berikan

"Ahh~Yifan, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Membuatmu bersih nah sekarang bagian depan" kata Yifan, lalu memlintirkan puting Chanyeol tentu Chanyeol kesakitan dan langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yifan sekuat tenaga

"Apa maksudmu? Aku serius WU YIFAN!" Bentak Chanyeol

"Kau itu memang tidak peka atau pura pura polos, atau juga gak pernah nonton twillight, terus kurang romantis apa aku masa nyentuh pasangan aja gak bisa" bentak Yifan balik

"Pfft... Apa katamu tadi Twillight? Jadi rangkayan picisan ini dari twillight, okay sumpah gak lucu kalau Tuan Wu muda jadi edward cullen sama aku yang setinggi tiang jadi Bella, sumpah gak kebayang" chanyeol jadi malah tertawa

"Kau sungguh tak menghargai usahaku, dan tak tau terima kasih, yang paling penting kau itu tidak peka!" Kata Yifan merasa terhina lalu beranjak dari air terjun menuju pinggiran untuk kembali memakai bajunya sampai tangan Chanyeol menarik tangannya untuk kembali ke air

"Kau itu kalau ingin ini -Chuu(Chanyeol cium Yifan) kau tinggal bilang padaku, karena aku tak mengerti hal seperti kode mengkode" kata Chanyeol lalu dibalas ciuman oleh Yifan

"Hmmph~hmmph" ciuman mereka yang makin dalam serta didominasi oleh Yifan membuat pergulatan mereka semakin panas, mereka nelepas ciuman dan terbentuk benang saliva

"Langsung ke intinya aja, aku gak mau masuk angin" kata Chanyeol

Lalu Yifan tanpa aba aba langsung memutar tubuh Chanyeol mencari posisi pintu surga Chanyeol dan menerobosnya tanpa persiapan, meski Chanyeol tau ini sangat sakit tapi ini bukti terima kasihnya pada Yifan yang sudah mengnganggap dia spesial sehingga dibuat hal khusus seperti ini, apalagi jika tanpa pemanasan Yifan pasti akan merasakan kenikmatan lebih itulah di pikiran Chanyeol, siapa bilang dia tidak peka dia hanya saja ingin menggoda Yifan secara tidak langsung

"Akhh.. Akhhh!?" Desahan demi desahan yang Chanyeol keluarkan, Yifan sangat hebat meski di dalam hatinya harga dirinya tercoreng tapi tak apalah demi cintanya, meski dia tau Yifan pasti tidak selamanya miliknya, untuk kali ini saja dia akan menjadi pemilik hati Yifan dan Yifan pemilik hatinya

'TES'

Air mata Chanyeol terjatuh bersamaan dengan klimaks Yifan dan dirinya, Chanyeol menangis bukan karena sakit yang di deranya tapi tangisan kebahagiaan yang dimilikinya, karena sudah mencapai impiannya, setelah itu Chanyeol lemas dan hampir tenggelam ke air terjun namun berhsil di tangkap Yifan lalu menggendongnya ala Bridal menuju pinggiran setelah memakaikan baju untuk dirinya, Yifan memakainakn baju Chanyeol lalu menggendongnya lagi

"Chan, kau menangis?" Tanya Yifan

"Tidak" kata Chanyeol

"Awas ya kalau bohong aku bersumpah kita akan berjumpa lagi terus menerus setiap harinya, makanya kalau sakit itu bilang gak usah maksaain langsung ke inti" kata Yifan

"Iya, lain kali gak kaya gitu, cepetan gih ke tenda aku gak sabar, pagi indah seperti apa esok hari nanti" kata Chanyeol

TBC

Thank you for reviews and readers


	9. Chapter 9

Krisyeol

Seminggu telah berlalu waktu kami untuk menikmati berduaan, sekarang kami telah balik ke akademi, sebelum kami kembali Yifan memesankan padaku

"Chan, aku sangat mencintaimu, jadi kau harus bertahan dan selalu berada disisiku apapun yang terjadi, yakin kalau aku akan menjadi pasangan terakhirmu, dan aku ingin kau undur diri dari akademi" kata Yifan

"Apa! kau suruh aku keluar dari akademi, kau taukan aku susah payah masuk akademi" kata Chanyeol lalu masuk mobil duluan

mereka tau ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertengkar, yah sekarang mereka sedang di mobil tak saling tatap

Setelah balik ke akademi mereka tak cakapan seperti tak saling kenal, Chanyeol dan Yifan latihan untuk sayombara, Yifan terlalu takut minta maaf dengan Chanyeol lagipula dia masih ingat janjinya sama ayahnya kalau dia tak akan berjumpa chanyeol lagi, sedangkan Chanyeol dia sangat gengsi ngomong duluan dengan Yifan, lagipula Yifan itu sangat tidak gentleman masa sama pacarnya aja dikacangin, huft Chanyeolkan nyesel pacaran sama dia

dilatihan Chanyeol dan Yifan mereka sudah mulai semakin kuat apalagi Yifan namun selang satu bulan pertengkaran mereka, salah satu mereka juga gak ada yang mau minta maaf duluan, akhirnya Chanyeol nyerah dan pikir kalau Yifan emang keras kepala, dia mengetuk kamar Yifan

"Yifan? ini aku Chanyeol" kata Chanyeol sambil mengetuk pintu

"akhh... ahhh ...Yifan"

suara suara yang terdengar dari kamar Yifan, sungguh Chanyeol kaget dan gak menyangka ini akan terjadi, lalu dia berpikir tidak mungkin anak sederhana seperti dia disukai anak jenderal apalagi mereka sama sama laki laki, Chanyeol balik ke kamarnya sambil menangis

besoknya sebelum hatinya sembuh dia mendengar kabara angin kalau Yifan akan bertunangan dengan wanita pilihan ayahnya Jenderal Wu, hati Chanyeol kembali berduka, Chanyeol rasa inikah alasan kenapa dia tidak mau minta maaf? terus apa kata kata manis itu?

beberapa hari sebelum sayombara dimulai, Chanyeol dapat surat undungan dari Jenderal Wu, sebetulnya dia bingung kenapa seseorang seperti Jenderal Wu mau mengundangnya makan malam, aku datang dengan tuxedo biar terkesan sopan, berasa jumpa mertua? biarlah angan anganku itu

"Nak Chanyeol sudah datang rupanya" kata Jenderal Wu

"annyeong Mr.Wu" kata Chanyeol gugup

"tak perlu kaku begitu, kau boleh panggil aku baba" kata Jenderal Wu

Chanyeol jelas mengernyit kenapa Jenderal yang terkenal kejam ini ramah seperti ini

"ne, baba" kata Chanyeol, kemudian ikut ke ruang makan dan duduk di salah satu bangkunya, disana ada wanita duduk di samping Mr. Wu

"Chanyeol kenalkan ini, tunangan Yifan, Dara" kata Jenderal Wu

"Dara, tunangan YIFAN!" dengan penuh penekaan kemudian menjabat tangan Chanyeol

"aku dengar kau dekat dengan tunanganku" kata Dara

"ya gitu deh, namanya satu akademi" kata Chanyeol

"ah, masa katanya kalian tidur bareng? apa kau jual dirimu dengan Yifan?" kata Dara dengan nada menggoda, sungguh Chanyeol menyesal memenuhi undangan Jenderal Wu

"maaf tuan Wu saya undur diri dulu, saya rasa saya tak pantas disini" kata Chanyeol

namun sebelum Chanyeol pergi tangannya sudah ditahan oleh para pengawal dan dibawa kembali duduk di bangku tadi

"kau kira bisa lari setelah menyentuh anakku?" kata Jenderal Wu

"hahaha, aku? menyentuhnya? jelas jelas dia yang mengejarku" kata Chanyeol

"baba, robek mulut busuknya" kata Dara

"kkkkk, dan kau gadis licik kau juga murahan karena tidur dengan Yifan sebelum kalian tunangan" kata Chanyeol

"park Chanyeol, jangan buat aku marah" kata Tuan Wu

"Aku akan mengatakan ini sekali, pasang kupingmu baik baik, kau harus pergi dari hidup anakku, jika tidak kepalamu akan kugantung di kamar Yifan dan ibumu juga tak akan selamat, tapi seperti yang ku bilang orang yang pernah menyentuh anakku tak akan lolos" kata Tuan Wu lalu mengambil besi panas, Chanyeol jelas panik, besi panas itu berlogo naga dan siap untuk di cap ke pahanya

meski dia mengenakan celana tapi celananya ditembus oleh besi itu dan langsung ke kulitnya yang tercetak cap naga ini sangat menyakitkan, bahkan Chanyeol menitihkan air mata, tapi Dara dan Tuan wu hanya tertawa, betapa kejamnya mereka , setelah puas, mereka mengusir Chanyeol

Chanyeol merasa dirinya hancur lebur hatinya tubuhnya, dia bersumpah akan mengalahkan Yifan pada saat sayombara nanti dia akan buat perhitungan

ketika dia mandi dia melihat bekas cap naga tadi di pahanya sangat perih ketika terkena air

Semua begitu cepat, tibalah hari dimana sayombara tiba, semuanya sudah menantikan hari ini, di ruang ganti Chanyeol bertemu Yifan, mungkin ini setelah sekian lama bertemu

"Chanyeol" kata Yifan tak terdrngar katena terlalu kecil suaranya

"Chanyeol, kau ingatkan apa kataku dulu, kau itu tak cocok ikut sayombara ini" kata Yifan mulai meninggikan suaranya

"suka hatiku dong, emangnya kau siapa ku?" kata kata Chanyeol sangat menyakiti Yifan

"oh iya ya, aku lupa kau itu bukan siapa siapa ku" kata Yifan

"lihat saja nanti" kata Chanyeol

pertarungan pertama di mulai namun entah kenapa kepala Chanyeol pusing dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan dalam satu kali pukulan sungguh membuat Yifan khawatir, langsung mengejar Chanyeol yang di bawa lari

ketika Chanyeol sadar, Yifan langsung memarahinya dengan mata yang merah sangat mengerikan

"Kau!! SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN IKUT SAYOMBARA JIKA TIDAK BISA!!!!" kata Yifan

"a-aaku" kata Chanyeol

"KAU TAU ALASANKU MELARANGMU KARENA KAU ITU PAYAH TAK BERGUNA MANA ADA DIVISI FBI YANG AKAN MENERIMA MU" itulah kata kata Yifan yang menjatuhkan harga dirinya

"aku benci kau! kau kira hanya kau yang boleh melakukan yang kau suka! aku juga, aku benci kau jangan pernah muncul lagi di depanku" kata Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat tidur dan pergi meninggalkan Yifan

Chanyeol pergi ke kamarnya dan mengambil baju bajunya, dia memutuskan untuk berhenti jika itu yang dikatakan cintanya, dia akan menurutinya Chanyeol menangis begitu sakit yang dirasakannya kenapa tidak ada yang memihaknya, dia ingat ibunya lah yang akan membelanya, dengan rasa malunya dia balik ke korea selatan tanpa hasil apa apa hanya penaykit putus cinta dan tak hanya itu dia juga membawa satu nyawa lagi di perutnya, anaknya dan Yifan

sesampainya di korea dia berlutut di depan sang eomma dengan rasa penyesalan dan malu tentu karena tak membawa apa apa, untung ibunya pemaaf dan mau membetulkan segala hal yang pernah ia perbuat, dia bersyukurnya ibunya masih mau menerimanya

beberapa bulan kemudian dia dengar Yifan sudag lulus jadi FBI dariman ia tau jelas anak jenderal Wu pasti masuk tv beritanya, Chanyeol juga melahirkan anak perempuan yang ia namai Park WeiFan, setelah anaknya lahir dia memutuskan untuk jadi mata mata bayaran yang tidak membutuhkan tamatan akademi dia pindah ke New York untuk mempermudah pekerjaannya kali ini dengan ibu dan anaknya, kenapa dia tidak takut jumpa dengan Yifan karena dia yakin Amerika itu besar dan tak mungkin mereka bertemu kecuali itu takdir yang digariskan tuhan

Aku Park Chanyeol, menangisi kesedihanku ketika aku kembali pada ibuku menangisi dia yang dulu mengejarku, tapi begitulah hidup kita tidak tahu kedepannya, dan semoga tuhan tidak mempertemukan kita lagi

Wu Yifan

end

oke sorry author gaje, tapi ada epilog kok


	10. Chapter 10

Epilouge

o0 Something Between Us 0o

Seperti yang kalian tahu, kalau aku Park Chanyeol sudah tidak melanjutkan studiku di Amerika, yah kalian tahu penyebabnya putus cinta atau merasa tak berguna ketika dibentak oleh orang yang kau sayangi apalagi dia sudah punya tunangan, aku pulang dengan membawa kekecewaan untuk eommaku, aku menangis di kakinya meminta maaf atas segala kecerobohanku namun lagi lagi aku membuatnya kecewa, karena 2 minggu kemudian aku dinyatakan hamil. Eomma ku sangat sakit hati mendengarnya kali ini dia menangis karena aku, aku benar benar tak berguna

masa-masa hamil tanpa seorang suami dan menyendiri itulah yang kurasakan, jika aku keluar rumah orang orang akan mencemohku sudah aku namja hamil ditambah tak punya suami, tapi eomma selalu menyemangituku dan berkata jangan dengarkan kata mereka

Hari hari sulit telah berlalu, akhirnya aku memiliki seorang putri cantik yang bernama Park Weifan, semenjak dia lahir aku dan ibuku pergi ke Amerika

Kenapa ke Amerika? apa aku tidak takut bertemu namja itu lagi, heol! Amerika itu besar hanya kemungkinan kecil untuk bertemu orang yang sama di tempat seluas ini lagipula, dia masih sekolah bukan? ahh, aku sudah tak pernah mendengar beritanya

Di Amerika, aku tinggal di Flat kecil bersama eomma dan anakku, eommaku bekerja di florist dekat flat dan aku hanya mengurusi anakku di rumah, tapi aku sudah berjanji jika anakku sudah berumur 2 tahun, aku akan mencari pekerjaan seperti agen bayaran, lumayan juga aku bisa jadi agen bayaran tanpa harus jadi tamatan akademi

Untuk berdiam diri di rumah dan mengurus anak bukanlah gayaku jadi di beberapa kesempatan aku mencuri mencuri untuk berkerja sambilan seperti membantu para polisi menangkap penjahat penjahat teri seperti perampok, maling, dkk., sambil membawa anakku, aku harus sudah biasa menjadi agen bayaran agar nanti di lapangan yang lebih tinggi tingkatannya aku bisa profesional, membantu para polisi lumayan juga mereka akan memberikanku 100-210 dollar, memang tidak seberapa namun lumayan untuk jajanku, masa aku sebesar ini masih mengandalkan ibuku yang sudah tua

Akhirnya Weifan sudah berumur 2 tahun dan bisa berbicara meski belum benar tapi aku bangga berarti aku sukses menjadi ibunya, seperti perjanjian dulu aku bekerja mulai serius, Weifan yang sudah bisa berjalan akan di bawa ibuku ke florist tempat ia bekerja, sedangkan aku ya kalian tahu

aku memulai karirku dari kasus kecil seperti penyeludupan narkoba, hingga kasus pembunuhan, hari hari itu telah berlalu hingga aku mendapatkan tawaran pekerjaan yang harusnya dikerjakan oleh FBI

"anda yakin mempercayai saya untuk pekerjaan ini?" ucapku dalam bahasa inggris, pria berjas hitam dan kacamata hitam itu mengangguk

"sebelum itu anda harus menemui pemimpin FBI" katanya aku pun mengikuti arah si pria itu menuju pintu berruliskan Head of FBI, jantungku rasanya mau lepas, sangking gugupnya untuk bertemu kepala FBI

dan pintu itu pun terbuka menampakan seorang namja yang dulu aku sangat sayangi

WU YIFAN

"Annyeong Park Chanyeolssi" sambutnya dengan bahasa korea

"Annyeong Wu Yifanssi" kataku

"lama tidak bertemu?" tanyanya lagi menggunakan bahasa Korea

"iya, sangat lama" kataku

"kau sudah taukan tugasmu?" tanyanya

"araseo" kataku mulai jengah mrlihat dia menyeringai, boleh jujur dia makin tampan dan gagah, tapi mengingat dia milik orang membuat aku gigit jari

"bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita makan malam, sekalian reuni?" tanyanya lagi sambil menaikkan alis, what the hell!!! apa-apaan dia berani menggoda, ingat istri di rumah Wu Mesum!

"maaf, aku tidak bisa" kataku menolaknya

"ayolah, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, berbincang bincang mungkin" katanya memaksa, kemudian pria hitam disampingku diberi kode olehnya seperti gerakan tangan lalu si pria menarik tanganku ke dalam ruangan kosong, sperti ruangan pribadi untuk istirahat karena di dalamnya ada tempat tidur dan tv krmudian mengunciku

memang Wu Yifan belum dijawab sudah memaksa pakai acara mengurung segala rutukku, aku memberi tahu ibuku kalau aku tak bisa pulang cepat hari ini

Malam Harinya di Restoran

"kemana saja kau selama ini?" tanyanya membuatku ingin tertawa, dia masih perduli rupanya

"bukan urusanmu" kataku

"aku serius Park Chan" katanya matanya mulai dibuat sayu seperti puppy

"maaf ya tuan Wu, ketika kau menghinaku tak pantas menjadi FBI, selamat kau yang membuat impianku musnah seketika, berarti kau senangkan aku menjadi agen bayaran, dan untuk apa kau peduli, bukannya kau punya istri" kata ku panjang lebar dan minum airku dengan kasar menahan tangis, tahan Chan jangan mau menangis di depan Pria brengsek sepertinya

"aku tidak jadi menikah, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, kau adalah orang yang kusuka tak mungkin aku bahagia jika kau tidak bahagia, makanya Chan, maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku?" sambil berlutut, aku mengambil air minum miliknya yang ada di meja lalu menyiramkan ke wajahnya

"semudah itu minta maaf, bagaimana hari hariku yang menderita karena mu semudah itu kau minta maaf, sekarang kau mau aku jadi istrimu, Hell Noo!!!" teriakku

"aku tak sudi mengambil pekerjaanmu dan selamat tinggal untuk terakhir kalinya, semoga kita tidak bertemu lagi, terima kasih makan malamnya tuan Wu" kataku lalu pergi meninggalkan namja itu yang bengong melihatku, aku menangis di sepanjang jalan, bohong jika aku bilang tidak mau jadi istrinya di saat aku melahirkan anaknya, tapi aku sungguh egois dan seperti ucapanku aku hanya tak ingin berjumpa dia lagi mungkin ini akhir kisah kami, yang indah namun harus berakhir dengan tragis

End


End file.
